legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Act 5
Now with all this stuff going on, it's halfway through and the second half of the story. With All three main teams taking big hits in their department, though villains in SInster and Jesse's part and Bender mass poisoning the Children of Blackguurmon with Discord. Things are looking up now. All the groups are in kingdoms. The B Team With the heroes knowing of Pan being on the loose. Some of the members of the team leave leaving the main members, and new members. They are in Maka's own kingdom and now they want to know where Sinster is and with Hook in the hopsital due to shooting Belle causing her to lose her memories they'll get it. Following the sucess of Slade catching a member of Blackgurumon's team can now show the truth and take out another of his allies. SLade, Bender, Kid, Cruger and Zick all warn the Courage Kingdom residents there about Pan and what he did to their soon to be princess. Bender makes his own discovery in how his nemesis Joker keeps coming back and it's indeed linked to Pan as well as Joker's influence on humanity hunting other speices into extinction, While Mr.Gold reveals to everyone that Peter Pan is his father Isabella enlists Castiel and May to help the heroes and they accept as she has influnced Castiel to help, to their surpise they start getting warning that something is amiss. With the desert and pryamids being the answer they need they go. Meanwhile Stardash's plan worked and she has grown into a teenager which Isabella, Kid and Makoto notice as they go get her. The pyramids also have some of their old friends caught there and they need to save them. The Multiversal Reistance Dr.Strange and the Resistance are joined by Rose who joins ranks with them as they attempt to figure what's going on in the Paradise Lost Kingdom. Dr.Strange and the team learn about the kingdom's princess and her boyfriend while trying to aid a lost boy who been having rather horrifying nightmares someone a stand in former ally of Vlad Bender found. They also take an example from Bender and do the same thing. The Alpha Team Katara and her friends find themselves in Twilight's kingdom as Princess Cadnece who escaped as part of Discord and Bender's plan tell them that the Crystal Empire is too bad shape. Katara feels something odd in the area which is linked to the Evil Entity Niburu and must trust a former nazi to assist her. With Blue, he has fallen into the hands of Pan himself, who is also linked to the Evil Entity and Pan decides he must get the attention of the ones who killed him before as he must make his presence known to them. Team Free Will Castiel and May being conviced to help the whole heroes as opposes to going alone decide to help the three teams out on their way. Castiel senses Crowley's presence and decides he has to stop Crowley and Dukat from whatever it is their doing while May's sense of justice inspires the angels Cas and the others got back from Jesse to help them out The Children of Blackgurumon Blackgurumon enlists the help of Hans Gruber and Noah Cross to try and put himself back on track after the loss he suffeed at Discord and Bender's hands. He and his allies decide they must find the plantoshperhic disc so Blackgurumon can start the acolpayse with the Niburu. However he learns there is a chosen one who can defeat the entity and he must find and kill this one. Anarky though has some of his own ideas going on espically as he begins pondering the truth of him and Bender being related and that if he should aid Blackgurumon, work on his own plans while doing so or turn against him. Loki and Wesker's Alliance Loki and Albert Wesker begin their plans to find Purgatory and ransack it of souls. so They can rule the multiuniverse jointly as one of them being God and the other being the Devil. Hook unlike the rest of the team doesn't know what's going on as he was hopsitalized and begins questioning their plans. Wesker and Loki though know what they need to do in order to Stop Blackgurumon from bringing the aclopayse and stop the heroes from doing them in as Wesker prefers to have the multiuniverse with him ruling over an aclopayse where there is no one to rule over and Loki plans is more about ruling over to stop people from fighting among each other and worship him. Sector 32 Dukat know having ursuped control over the Sector, is now on a search for the Apples of Eden so he can have his plans be put into frutiion which involves expanding the Cardassian Empire, taking revenge on Garak and The Templar Order, and to restore his former glory as the Gul of the Cardassia. Crowley as The King of Hell thanks to taking advantage of the devil's leave has now taken coomand of the demons Jesse used apart from Meg who aligned herself with Castiel and the heroes is out for trying to control the heroes by using his trade: The deal. Crowley is also at odds with the other villains for trying to start the aclopayse or trying to ursurp his position Main Characters for the second half of the story Bender Skipper Heloise Phineas Isabella Suede Jack Bauer Twilight Gohan Death The Kid Makoto Slade Anti Cosmo Mr.Gold Discord Casper Wendy Sora Katara Princess Cadence Dr.Strange Tony Rose Castiel May Jesse Blackgurumon Loki Albert Wesker Dukat Crowley Peter Pan (Once Upon A Time) Captain Hook (Once Upon A Time) Anarky 640px-Rollercoaster_The_Musical_JPG_16.jpg You Can't keep a Good Toon Down_0030.jpg When You're an Adams featuring Bender, Starfire, Skipper, Nazz, Django and Marcline the Vampire Queen_0008.jpg Snapshot 2 (19-11-2011 9-43 PM).png phineas 47.jpg suede 41.jpg jack bauer 26.jpg Gohan 45.jpg twilight.png slade 13a.jpg anti cosmo 24.jpg kid 24.jpg makoto 11.jpg discord 31.jpg gold26.png casper 7.jpg wendylittlewitch2.jpg sora 29.jpg katara 53.jpg cadence.jpg drstrange18.jpg tony 10.jpg rose 9.jpg castiel 9.jpg may 33.jpg BlackGarurumon_6.jpg loki 9.jpg wesker 1.png dukat 2.jpg crowley 3.jpg pan 4.jpg hook 36.png anarky 8.jpg jesse 13.jpg Category:LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Act 5 Category:The4everreival Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe